The Lost Son
by Ron4
Summary: Trenton Fairfax is the new kid in town. He's the perfect guy: tall, dark, and handsome, and he's catching the eye of Newport Beach's one and only Summer Roberts. But when Trenton's secret is revealed, will it change everything?


**The Lost Son**

**Chapter One: Trenton  
**

Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts had only been broken up a week, but both of them seemed to finally be over each other. Each of them were spending more time with their respective best friends, Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper. However, this proved to be somewhat difficult, as Ryan and Marissa were dating. From time to time, the four of them would be awkwardly hanging out together, and both Seth and Summer felt out of place. Ryan and Marissa could feel the tension, but since both of them were so used to Seth and Summer's spats, they just learned to deal with it and not let it affect them.

However, Anna Stern had recently moved back into Newport Beach, and more often than not, Seth spent any free time he could get with her. Summer, on the other hand, had nobody to turn to except for Marissa. That was until Summer ran into Trenton Fairfax.

Trenton was a few years older than the rest of the gang, and had recently moved into Newport. He was handsome; tall and dark with dark brown hair and stunning, deep blue eyes. He had already graduated high school, and nobody knew exactly why he was in town. Unexpectedly, Summer literally bumped into him at the mall.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trenton said, catching her arm in his hand.

Summer looked up, ready to yell at whoever the fuck just knocked into her, almost sending her shopping bags flying. She was still not in a good mood due to her bitter breakup with Seth. When she saw the tall, gorgeous guy in front of her, however, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, don't worry about it. Not your fault," she said with a smile.

Trenton smiled back, letting go of her arm. "I feel bad. I about broke your arms, knocking into you like that. Let me make it up to you. At least let me buy you a coffee or something." Something about the way his eyes could still sparkle through their puppy-dog look made Summer unable to refuse.

"Well... okay. If you insist," she grinned, accepting his offer. She showed him the way to the food court, and he ordered them Starbucks. When their order finally came up, he chose a table and they sat.

"So I didn't catch your name," he said casually, sipping from his frappuccino.

"Summer," she told him. "And you are?"

"My name's Trenton. Trenton Fairfax. I just recently moved into town from Nevada. Las Vegas, actually." He grinned at her again, and somehow Summer already felt herself majorly attracted to this random guy.

"Oh really? I've been to Vegas a few times. I love it. So what brings you to Newport?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation as casual as possible. She remembered that she had barely started her espresso and took a few sips.

He lifted up one corner of his mouth in an awkward smile and scratched his head. "Well, it's kind of a long story. I don't want to bore you with the details."

"It's a Saturday afternoon, and I'm shopping alone at the mall. I don't really have much else better to do," Summer said kindly. She looked at Trenton's skeptical expression, and continued trying to ease him into it. "Come on, I'm sure that being new in Newport Beach, you haven't exactly met a lot of people yet. Unfortunately, we're not exactly the friendliest bunch. Consider this an invitation to get to know somebody already."

He nodded. "You're right, I haven't met anyone yet. I just rented out an apartment, and all of my neighbors seem to be pretty reclusive. I was starting to think that nobody came out of their shells, here."

"Well now you've made a friend," Summer told him. "So let's do what new friends do, and get to know each other." Talking to Trenton, Summer was actually starting to free Seth from her mind. She had barely thought of him since she had bumped into her new pal.

Trenton grinned again. Summer could help but smile when he did, because his smile was both attractive and contagious. "Okay," he said, "if you put it that way. Well, to make a long story short, I was given up for adoption at birth. Whatever, it happens, I'm not mad about it. But ever since I was about fifteen or sixteen, I started getting curious about my biological parents. Obviously, my adoptive parents weren't aloud to know the names and whatnot of the couple they adopted me from, and vice versa. Well, I've been trying to figure out as much as possible ever since then. By the time I graduated high school, I discovered that at least one of my biological parents lived in Newport Beach, California, and here I am."

"Wow," Summer said, honestly amazed by his story. "That's just... wow."

"I know," Trenton said with a laugh. "It's kind of a lot. And I know that everyone always says it's a bad idea to go looking for your biological parents when you're adopted, but I don't think it will be that way with me. I'm not looking for anything to come out of this. My adoptive parents are and always will be my true parents, but I just want to know where I come from. You know? Is that strange?"

Summer shook her head. "No, not at all. I completely understand." In all actuality, Summer didn't know if she actually understood or not. She was just so completely enthralled by Trenton – his looks, his eyes, his background – that her mind was a little muddled.

Trenton finished his drink and smiled at Summer once more. "So what about you?" He placed his empty cup on the table and watch Summer expectantly.

"What about me?" Summer asked flirtatiously.

"What's your deal? What's your story?"

She giggled a little too girly, and smiled at him. "I don't really have a story. I'm just me."

"Everyone has a story," Trenton said. "I mean, tell me about you. Are you still in high school? What do you do for fun? What's your favorite color? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Summer felt like his last question was definitely loaded, but she let it pass as if it was just any other casual inquiry. "I'm actually about to graduate. I'm planning on attending Brown University this fall. I'm not seeing anyone right now, no. And for fun, I do what any high school girl does, party and shop," she grinned, waving her arm in the direction of her numerous bags that Trenton had all too recently almost knocked out of her arms.

He smiled at her. "So what's your favorite color?"

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
